The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka
by x3Rinna-chan3x
Summary: Megurine Luka was a seamstress at Enbizaka. She lived a peaceful life until a Samurai crossed her path and changed her fate. Gakupo/Luka, hints of Meiko/Kaito and Len/Miku. One-shot.


**The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka**

**Summary: **_Megurine Luka was a seamstress at Enbizaka. She lived a peaceful life until a Samurai crossed her path and changed her fate._

**Pairings: **_Gakupo/Luka, Miku/Len, Meiko/Kaito._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Vocaloid._

* * *

><p>A woman with sakura colored hair in a neat bun walked down the dirt road. She had traveled to a small town next to the one she lived to deliver a kimono. The customer was rich and had requested her specially. A small smile graced the woman's features. The sun made her aquamarine eyes sparkle and the spring breeze tickled her bangs.<p>

To that woman, the world was perfect. She had inherited her late mother's tailor shop, she was beautiful, and at the town she lived in she was admired. The less kind people would say the only thing she lacked was a decent husband. But that woman had yet to meet a man to love.

She passed a tall figure wearing a black cloak that hid his figure. The only thing she noted about him was the purple hair that came out of the hood. However, odd-colored hair was not something unusual at her home town, Enbizaka, so her curiosity was not sparked.

She passed a tree with three suspicious men. The woman didn't notice them following her. She only noticed when they dropped in front of her, scaring her and making her fall.

"Well, look here… We found a pretty kitten." The leader spoke. He was standing in the middle.

"Oh… Isn't that the tailor woman at Ebnizaka?" One of the others noted.

'I am even famous among thieves.'

By then the person in the black cloak walked up to them and started to slow down. The leader glared at it.

"Keep walking and forget this."

"I am afraid that is impossible. I cannot walk by such brutes harassing such a pretty flower."

The woman blushed at that. It was a man, and a charming one.

The thieves circled him. They were three and the man was alone. It was the wisest move, if he were a usual man. The sound of sword being drawn from sheath sliced the air. A few seconds later, the three were down, the man sheathing his sword. His hood had fallen, revealing long purple hair tied in a high ponytail and sharp amethyst eyes.

He walked to the woman and extended his hand to her. She shakily accepted. It had been five years since the beginning of the Meiji era and the ban on swords. She didn't know what to think of a man that still carried one.

"Are they dead?" She asked.

"No."

"I see. Thank you for the rescue." She made a slight bow. The woman decided to continue on her path and forget about the handsome man. He followed her. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he spoke:

"I am Kamui Gakupo. What is your name, beautiful?"

The woman looked at him suspiciously. She didn't trust him. No person who was that strong could be so nonchalant. However, he had saved her life.

"Megurine Luka."

"It was nice meeting you, Luka-dono."

He gave Luka a bow and a smile. She blinked and he was gone. Luka looked around her, but she saw no sign of the man that a few seconds ago was in front of her.

'Why did he give me his name, if he was going to disappear like that?'

Luka continued on the path to Enbizaka, unaware of the samurai that shadowed her until she was safe in her Tailor Shop.

* * *

><p>I thread another sleeve. This is such a beautiful red kimono. I wonder how I must look in it. Perhaps that samurai would like it. My client this time is a woman named Meiko. She was accompanied by that blue-haired man that I once thought handsome. His name is Kaito. He is silly, cutting himself because he was fiddling with my scissors. His crimson blood stained them. Now I have to wash and sharpen them again.<p>

Gakupo is such an odd name. Who would ever be named that? Why did he carry a katana? Was he a samurai? Was he hiding from someone?

I sigh and roll my stiff shoulders. Finally the kimono is ready. Was he even a samurai? Maybe he is an assassin. I fold the kimono. Mother would be so disappointed to see me so unfocused on work.

"Perhaps I should deliver this. Meiko-san paid me double for it to be ready by sunset." I look outside the window. Three hours left before sunset. I have enough time to deliver this and buy some tuna on the way back. With this extra money I can buy a bigger one.

When I arrive and knock on the door, a teal-haired girl answers. She has a beautiful green sash. These people had money.

"Ah. You are the seamstress. Come in. Meiko-nee is waiting for the kimono."

I am surprised by how easily she lets me in. Me, a complete stranger am guided to the inside of the house like a guest. I could be a murderer or a thief and the girl just allows me in? I wait in a living room that is the size of my tailor shop. Another girl enters. This one has blonde hair and she is wearing a beautiful headdress that matches the color of her hair.

"Hello! Are you dining with us today as well? Kaito-nii invited his friend to eat with us tonight!"

"Ah… I just came to deliver the kimono."

"Oh! That is Meiko-nee's favorite kimono! You know…"

I tune out the girl's rant. My client finally enters the room and I am relieved. This is such an odd place. They are all so friendly. I have never had any friends. I was always too busy becoming who I am now.

"Megurine-san. Thank you for fixing my kimono so promptly."

I assure her it is nothing. I have not eaten lunch and am anxious to go home. Especially if I have a tuna with me.

"Would you like to stay for supper?"

I thank her and am beginning to say a refusal, when the wonderful smell of tuna comes from the kitchen. My stomach greets it with a loud grumbling sound that embarrasses me. A smile starts to show on my client's face.

"I would love to." I answer.

She smiles at me. I am suddenly grateful that I put on one of my best kimonos. She introduces me to the two girls I had met before. They are Miku and Rin. We start talking and time passes. Once the initial awkwardness passes, I enjoy their company. Rin-san is very energetic and Miku-san is almost shy. Meiko has a dominant personality like me. I feel me can become friends, if we don't start fighting for dominance. The sun begins to set. Meiko-san starts complaining about Kaito-san's incompetence. She says she is hungry and he is late.

I hear a door opening and two sets of steps coming down the hallway. I don't care who is joining us, at this point I only want the tuna. These people are rich, I am sure their tuna is the best tuna there is. The shogi door slides open and we turn to see the two males that enter. I gasp as I recognize the second male.

"Purple-haired samurai-san!" escapes my lips before I can stop myself.

The room falls silent due to my bold statement and I blush. Gakupo-kun chuckles. He is wearing a white jinbaori with parts of a blue armor. His katana is strapped to his waist. Without the cloak obscuring his body, I see that he is very handsome. That discovery makes me blush.

"Luka-dono. I was not aware that you were here."

"Ah… It was an unexpected arrangement. Actually… I think I will go home." I rise, ready to leave. I might still find the tuna shop open. My great escape is frustrated since Kaito-san and Gakupo-san are still standing there. I am not giving up and Kaito-san steps aside so that I can leave. I walk as fast as I can without running or tripping. When I leave, it is already sunset, and over half of the market is already closed. I regret not buying food the previous day. They only have meat and vegetables. The eggplants are cheap today so I buy more then I know I will eat. After buying everything I needed, I go home.

I end up making enough for two people to eat. I hate wasting food like this, but I never get measures right on food. As I set the table, I hear someone entering the shop. It must be a late customer. When I arrive, I see Gakupo, looking curiously at my tools.

"Ah… How can I help you?"

"I came here to apologize."

"For what?"

"I must have scared you that day. You ran from dinner at a noblewoman's house."

What I felt was fear, but not from him… I had feared that my cheeks would turn red, I would embarrass myself, say silly things and I would spend more time thinking about him.

"I wanted to eat at home. The eggplants were very cheap today."

When he entered, he was sober, with hints of sadness. After my last sentence, his eyes began to sparkle and a large grin was tearing through his face.

"Eggplants? You have eggplants? Do you like eggplants? Can I have some?"

He was too close! Holding my hands like that, staring at me like I am the most amazing thing in the world.

"Yes. I have eggplants. You can have some."

He drops my hands and passes through me to the kotatsu I had set. He sits at the place I had set for myself. I sigh and set another place for myself. When I am finished, I see he still has not started eating. I sit and serve myself of the stew, eggplants and rice. After I serve myself and start eating, he begins to serve himself and I see that he does not fill neither his plate nor his rice bowl.

"You can eat as much as you want. I made too much food for myself and I never eat much so you don't have to be self-conscious."

He stared at me for a couple of seconds before filling his plate and bowl. We eat in silence for the first few minutes.

"Luka-dono, your cooking is delicious. I am sure it is better than Meiko-dono's food."

I blush at the obvious compliment.

"You are friends with Kaito-san?"

"Yes. We met during the bakufu."

"Oh. Were you an imperialist or a member of the Shinsengumi?"

"I was a Shinsengumi."

I raise my eyebrows. He looks fairly content for a former Shinsengumi. I wait for him to give me details but he does not satisfy my curiosity. I am slightly frustrated, but I don't want to pry. He does not seem to want to talk about himself.

"Are you staying in Enbizaka for long?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"Several things. Place to stay, temporary job, size of the town."

"I am sure Kaito-san can provide most of those."

"I am not staying with Kaito."

I do not understand. Kaito-san is married to Meiko-san who is the wealthiest woman in this small town of Enbizaka, where the most exciting thing was when someone lost something. He seems to notice my puzzlement over that and he explains himself:

"Kaito and I are friends and I do not want to barge into his life. Now we can no longer…"

He didn't finish his sentence. It only made me more curious about this man named Gakupo.

"Luka-dono… Do you have a spare futon?"

"I refuse."

"Why?"

"It is inappropriate."

"I saved your life."

The bastard. I cannot say no to him. He has such a cute pout and I swear his eyes have doubled in size and shine.

"Very well. As long as you do not disturb me when I am working, you can stay. However, if you are staying for more than a week, you will find a job and that money will go to me for payments. I am already giving you a free roof. Do not expect free food."

For once his smile is not a silly grin and I find myself gravitating towards it. Gakupo must be the most handsome man I have seen. I can only hope his personality is as good as his appearance.

* * *

><p>It has already been two months since I have been staying with Luka. Every morning I promise myself I will leave, but as soon as I see her, my will falters. That woman will be my fall. She is dedicated to her work, spending the entire day making beautiful clothes for strangers, while she has so few. I want to believe that my stay at her house brings her joy and good luck, but so far the only thing good that happened is Meiko's patronage.<p>

I am a cursed man. I left my unbearable clan and got tied in so many shady businesses. I became a mafia's assassin and I hated that life. I only managed to escape because of Kaito and Len. They took me with them to the Shinsengumi, where once again I was an assassin. Then, I betrayed the Shinsengumi and gave vital information to the reformists, hoping to end the pointless civil war. The war ended and I was considered a hero. Should I really be praised for being a traitor? If I could, I would have rather have been born in a simple family, led a simple and fulfilling childhood, marry a common woman, have three unordinary children and die of old age.

"Gakupo!" Luka calls me. Breakfast is ready. I enter the dining room and Luka is setting up the table for us to eat. Today she is wearing her lilac kimono, my personal favorite. It is smaller than the others, displaying her womanly curves much more satisfyingly to my eyes. She has a very curvy figure for Japanese women and they entice me every time.

She turns and I immediately look to the other side. The last time she caught me staring, I was slapped on the head with a tuna. It took me days to get the smell of fish out of my hair.

"Today we will have dinner at Meiko-chan's. Please be home before sunset so we can leave together. I have three kimonos to deliver on the way and you will carry them for me."

"Very well, Luka-dono."

Kaito gave me a job as his vice-captain in the police. I like it. I do not have to do much, since Enbizaka is a very peaceful village. It is a very ideal place to live. I start to once again imagine how my life would have been if I had been born here. I might have been Kaito's childhood friend and I might even be courting Luka. Life would have been good. But it is useless to dream. The only thing I can do now is enjoy this little sliver of happiness before my clan finds me and makes me a prisoner of their will.

"Gakupo. Len is coming to visit."

No. I drop the empty cup of tea. Len still hates me for betraying the Shinsengumi. He will tell my clan where I am and I will have to be forced to go back and be a part of that clan that is evil and corrupt. They married off my sister to a man in another country because she was trying to change. They forced my childhood friend away because she was considered a bad influence.

It is better if I leave, so Luka will not be affected. I knew I had been staying here for far too long. Tomorrow I leave.

"Gakupo!"

Luka is once again calling me for breakfast. After that day, something odd has happened. Usually Luka has no qualms in beating me, saying I am stupid, I am an idiot and I am a weird purple-haired samurai. Yet, after that dinner, Luka is blushing, stuttering and is buying more eggplants then she usually does. This is such an adorable side of her. I feel like I have finally pierced her Tsundere walls.

Yet, Len is arriving today. I must avoid him at all costs. Luka and I have become so close that the entire village seems to expect me to ask her in marriage. Some are convinced we already did that. Perhaps Luka believes that I will marry her.

No. She can't. I will not be able to provide her with a life she deserves. I will not allow her to bear this cursed name of Kamui. This breakfast Luka seems happier than usual.

"What happened?"

"Ah. Miku-chan told me the guy she likes is arriving today. His name is Kagamine Len. Meiko-chan is giving a dinner and Rin-chan told me Meiko-chan will be serving tuna!"

"Ah…"

Only tuna can make Luka this happy.

"You were invited as well."

I smile at her. My realization that she must expect me to marry her gave me the strength to leave. I am sorry Luka, but this will be the last you will see of me.

"Ah… Gakupo… There is something I want to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Gakupo… I… I… l-lo…"

"Gakupo! Big problem! There was a theft at the bank! We must go investigate!" Kaito barged in our home. I thanked the heavens for this interruption. If Luka was going to say what I think she was… I do not think I would have been able to restrain myself…

* * *

><p>I watched as Gakupo left with Kaito. I cursed that blue-haired man for interrupting me. I was finally going to tell Gakupo my feelings. Could he have waited at least a couple of minutes?<p>

On the first week Gakupo was here, I hated him. He was an idiot and he would always give me compliments, calling me Luka-dono in that amazing chocolate voice of his. Then he got a job and he wasn't pestering me all day, but he returned every night with a satisfied smile.

By the third week we had a rhythm. I would make breakfast and wake him up. We would eat and talk and he would leave for work, sometimes bringing a bento I made. I would work and maybe Miku, Rin or Meiko would stop by to chat. If needed, during the evening I would go to the market. He would arrive at sunset, and if we didn't have dinner at Meiko's, he would sit and watch me make dinner and we would talk. After eating, we would play a game or I would show him a particular kimono pattern that I found beautiful.

Then the rumors started. People would begin asking me if we were courting, when we would marry… At the beginning I didn't like it, I never believed Gakupo and I loved each other. I was so certain, until the day I saw him talking to a woman. He smiled at her and I felt an incredible rage fill me. I could only think about piercing her body with my scissors, watch her bleed. That night I talked with Meiko about this urge I felt and she told me I was jealous. It was then I realized that I liked my familiarity with Gakupo. I liked his smile, grown used to his compliments, lost myself in his eyes. I tried changing my behavior a little, expecting him to see that I would be receptive to his advances. Yet, he kept on with his usual silly cheerful behavior. I decided to confess my feelings to him. But Kaito had to ruin everything. He and his stupid thief.

Ah, I can't stop thinking about him… I wonder what face he will make… Maybe I should visit him at his work. He did not bring lunch and I can bring him lunch! Yes, then I can tell him that I love him. I don't really expect him to ask me in marriage like that, I don't want to force him to marry me if he does not love me, but I want my feelings to reach him.

I arrive at the station, he is not there. An officer tells me he is probably with Kaito, at the bank, interviewing suspects. I go there, but there is no purple in the room. Kaito sees me and comes to greet me with his usual smile.

"Hello Luka-san. Are you looking for Gakupo?"

"Yes… He forgot his lunch."

"I will give it to him when he returns."

I feel like beating Kaito with a giant tuna. Why is he always getting in my way?

"Thank you."

I hand him the box and I go back to my shop. On the way I see Miku with a blonde boy that is very similar to Rin.

"Luka-chan!"

She calls me and I join them. She introduces her companion as Kagamine Len. I greet him and I ask Miku if she has seen Gakupo around. Her friend stops walking and looks at me with a terrible glare.

"Kamui Gakupo is here in this town?"

"You know Gakupo-san, Len-kun?" Miku asks.

"Yes…" his smile is so evil it scares me. Such a pretty boy should not be able to smile like that. Kaito joins us and he greets Len happily.

"Kaito! Why did you not tell me Gakupo was here?"

"Ah… Well…" Kaito looks to the side.

"What is your problem with Gakupo?" I ask.

"I hate him! He's a traitor!" Len stalks away. Miku asks Kaito why Len hates Gakupo so much.

"Ah… Len was Gakupo's kouhai in the Shinsengumi. He can't forgive Gakupo for what he did, since hhe admired Gakupo so much. Betrayal hurts much more when people are close."

Perhaps that is why Gakupo is missing. Maybe he is avoiding Len-san. I return home and I wander into Gakupo's room. His futon is rolled and closed. His clothes and sword missing. My heart feels like it's splitting in two. He left. That idiot left.

I return to the living room that serves as my shop and I see one of his jinbaori there. He had asked me to fix it. The tears I had been trying to keep from falling spill from my eyes. My legs can no longer support my body and I fall. I clutch the cloth, trying to absorb that part of him inside of me. I cry so much that I don't see time pass.

I only stop when a had falls upon my shoulder. It's Gakupo! He has returned! A green sash is in front of my eyes. Miku. Not Gakupo. I begin crying once again.

"Luka-chan… What is wrong? We were so worried when you did not come to dine!"

"He left! Without saying goodbye!"

"Yeah… He does that!" That Len is inside my shop.

"It's all your fault!"

I grab the closest sharp thing that is near me and I lunge at him. He grabs my hand before my scissors can reach his throat.

"Why… It's all your fault… Why did you have… to come?" I sob. I must look so pathetic. I hate myself for falling this much. It is all your fault, Gakupo. Why did you have to leave?

Then Kaito comes. He is followed by three men in black police uniforms and bearing swords.

"Megurine Luka. You must come with us."

I look at Kaito. He looks like he ate a lemon. Miku asks him what is wrong while the men bring me to a wooden carriage. I don't resist. Why resist?

"I am sorry, Miku. This is beyond me. These orders came from much above." I hear Kaito say.

"Kaito! They are taking her! She will turn out like Gumi!" Len says.

I don't care. I just want to stop feeling this pain that rips my throat and constricts my heart.

* * *

><p>Gakupo walked on the road that he had first met Luka on. He was again wearing his cloak. However, this time, every step he took was painful. He loved her. But he couldn't give her what she deserved. Gakupo doubted he could love any woman like he loved Megurine Luka.<p>

He heard horses behind him. Gakupo went closer to the shadows of the trees, where he almost disappeared from sight. He watched as the carriage passed him, petrified. It was carrying a wooden cage. Inside that cage was Luka. For the first time, Gakupo was frozen in his place. The fear of losing her was so oppressing he couldn't move. Not even when he was fighting with his own life on the line he felt such fear.

He didn't know how much time he spent there, until he saw a man on a horse. The horse was a stallion and the man obviously had no idea of that horse's power.

Gakupo ran towards the man and jumped on the horse's back, behind the man, katana drawn and to that man's neck.

"I am taking this horse."

He pushed the stranger off of the horse and sat on his place. At that moment, another rider came. Gakupo kicked the horse, who broke in a run. The second rider called his name and he stopped.

"Len?"

The boy was glaring at him.

"I still haven't forgiven you for your betrayal. But that woman is going to turn out like Gumi. I won't bear that." He also mumbled something like: "Besides, she is Miku-chan's best friend and I don't want Miku-chan to cry." But Gakupo wasn't sure if he actually said that.

"And Kaito?"

"He and Meiko are trying to get the authorities on our side."

"I see. If needed I will slaughter every last one of those decrepit elders."

"I'll help."

Gakupo and Len had no pity of their horses, pushing them to their limit. They arrived at the Kamui mansion by nightfall.

"Do you have a plan?" Len asked.

"I will go inside to request an audience with the elders. There, I will murder them all. You will start a fire at my signal to get the clansmen out and cover my presence here. Hopefully I will have found Luka by then and we escape. If not, I will go to hell with her."

"Good luck."

Gakupo walked to the heavy doors that opened for him.

"Gakupo-sama!" he was greeted by the gatekeepers.

"I came to speak with the elders."

None dared to stop him. His killing intent, scaring all away, his eyes black with lust for vengeance. When he entered the chamber of sages, he found the five elders there. Those rotten men had a wide spy network that served to gather secrets from important politics, so they could run the country from the shadows through blackmail.

"Ah… Young Gakupo. You return home at last."

"You know why I am here."

"Yes… It must be because of this wench."

At that moment, Luka was dragged inside the room. She was shackled and her kimono was ripped in several places. Other than a few scratches and bruises, she seemed fine.

"Gakupo?"

"Ah… Luka-dono, what a mess have I dragged you in… I apologize."

She began to cry.

"Idiot."

Gakupo smiled. Only Luka would call him an idiot in a time like this. But now that he had her within his sight, he could continue with his plan. Gakupo drew his katana. As he brought it down upon the elders, drawing blood, it sang.

After the three old geezers were dead, Gakupo turned to the stunned guards.

"If you resist, you die." Gakupo didn't want to kill any more, yet he refused to die here or allow Luka do so.

The two who were holding Luka's shackles ran. The others followed shortly. There was only one who remained. And he drew his katana.

"Len, _akai sora ga saku_!" Gakupo gave the signal.

A few minutes after Gakupo clashed swords with the guard, the smell of burnt wood reached their nostrils. The guard hesitated and Gakupo killed him. He ran to where Luka was and began cutting away the chains that held her captive.

As soon as she was free, she slapped him.

"You are a bastard and an idiot." She bit her lips, trying so hard not to cry and feel happy that he had come to save her.

"I apologize Luka-dono. This was the situation I was trying to avoid." He let out a sad smile.

"Just take me away from here."

He put her in his arms and began running towards the nearest exit. When they exited, they were met with several policemen.

"Gakupo-dono. We are here to aid you from orders of the chief of police of Japan."

"Thank you. However, that is no longer necessary. Just save as many as you can from the fire."

Gakupo kept on walking until he was out of that manor. Len was waiting for him, along with Kaito and Meiko.

"Luka-chan!" Meiko exclaimed.

"I am fine… Just a little injured." Luka smiled. She was happy that she was with the people who were so precious to her.

* * *

><p>In the spring of the next year, Kamui Gakupo and Megurine Luka were married. The entire town was present to see the event so many had been waiting for. The bride was considered the most beautiful and the groom was the happiest. They were the perfect couple and the seamstress was considered the luckiest woman in Enbizaka.<p>

"Luka! We are out of eggplants!"

"Go buy some if you want them!"

"But my most beloved wife… How can you be so mean to me?"

"If my most beloved husband does not shut up, his most beloved will hit him with a tuna!"

"You cannot! That will be bad for the baby! You must not force yourself!"

"Oh, it's no effort at all."

"But… I am your dedicated husband that loves you so much he cannot even look at another woman!"

"Of course. If you think about another woman, I will kill you."

"Ah… Luka, don't worry, I already have the most beautiful woman in this world."

"…"

"I love it when you blush like that."

"…shut up."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello. <strong>_

_**Thanks for reading my story. It is more angsty then my usual works, but I think it fitted the mood of that song better. Gakupo and Luka are slightly out of character, but their background stories and universe is completely different from the usual vocaloid universe, so I believe a little OOCness is to be expected.**_

_**I included a small dictionary below for some of the Japanese words used in this story. **_

**Jinbaori** – _Gakupo's usual garb. It is used in combats by samurai._

**Kotatsu** – _low table used during winter_

**Bakufu** – _war before the Meiji era_

**Kouhai** - _underclassmen_

**Akai sora ga saku** - _The sky is blooming red_

_**Please a leave a review before leaving. **_

_**Rinna :3**_


End file.
